Cabling or respectively cording is a textile process for improving yarn quality, since the single yarn does not always meet requirements with regard to strength and uniformity for further processing or in the finished product. Within the scope of this application, the term yarn is taken to include all linear structures, such as yarns, threads, foil strips, tubular and strip-shaped textiles and similar. For reasons of simplicity, within the scope of this application, the term yarn is used with the same meaning for the possible alternatives.
A cabling machine comprises a plurality of workstations which are arranged side-by-side in the longitudinal direction of the machine. The workstations each comprise a spindle onto which a feed bobbin is plugged and a plug-on device arranged on the machine frame, which serves to accommodate a second feed bobbin. The yarns are taken up from the feed bobbins, and their tension is kept constant via yarn brakes. In this context, the yarn from the first feed bobbin in the spindle pot, which is conventionally designated as a pot yarn, is taken up overhead. The other yarn from the second feed bobbin on the machine frame, the so-called creel yarn, is introduced into the hollow spindle from below and emerges from the spindle on a storage disk, winds partially around the latter and rotates around the spindle pot as a yarn balloon. In the balloon yarn-guide, the yarn of the second feed bobbin winds around the yarn of the first feed bobbin, without the individual yarns receiving rotations. The yarn manufactured by this process is wound onto a winding-on bobbin.
German Patent Publication DE 37 08 331 C1 describes a method and a device for the adjustment of the yarn-tension ratio between outer and inner yarns in the manufacture of cabled technical yarns. The outer yarn or creel yarn is taken up from a feed bobbin and runs through a yarn-brake device and an axial channel of a spindle, from which it emerges through a radial channel and forms a yarn balloon around the spindle. A yarn-guide eye is arranged above the apex of the yarn balloon. The inner yarn or pot yarn, which is taken up from a feed bobbin, which is arranged above the spindle in the interior of the yarn balloon inside a bobbin pot, is supplied just below the yarn-guide eye. FIG. 1 shows a dome-shaped cabling hood which comprises a horizontal flattening in the uppermost region.
By contrast with German Patent Publication DE 37 08 331 C1, instead of operating with a so-called open yarn balloon, a balloon limiter is used in German Patent Publication DE 102 20 302 A1.
German Patent Publication DE 102 20 302 A1 discloses a cabling spindle with a spindle pot, the upper part of which is formed by a cabling hood, which is constituted in a truncated-conical shape. Furthermore, the spindle pot is surrounded by a balloon limiter constituted in a cylindrical manner. The creel yarn is guided upwards in the interspace between the outside of the spindle pot and the internal wall of the balloon limiter and through the balloon yarn-guide eye. Such a balloon limiter can be used in cabling machines in order to narrow the rotating yarn balloon formed by the running yarn.
The disadvantage with cabling spindles according to the prior art is that the energy consumption of such cabling spindles is relatively high because of the yarn balloon occurring.